Sand and Freedom
Sand and Freedom is the fifth level in Desert Island and the twenty-fifth overall in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. As with all normal levels, there are six Gobbos to collect. Walkthrough First, go around the Poison Pool and run out to the Smash Box between Tornado appearances. Hide behind the Smash Box until another Tornado goes by, then smash it to find the RED CRYSTAL. Do your best to steer your path if you get drawn in by the Tornado, which doesn't throw you very far. Back at the start, take the side path leading out to the Jumping Dantini. To kill him, wait on a platform for him to jump to you, then jump up and stomp or slap as you come down on him. Follow the platforms out the reach GOBBO #1, standing on a tiny column. Return to the start. Take the other path up to the Cage, and ride the Balloon down to the Silver Key. Quick-turn and hop to the other platform, which will then take you up to the island you were just on. Open the Cage and hit the Red Button, which puts more platforms in place on the way down to the door. Inside the door, hop to the Monkey Bars and wait for the Stomping Dantini to be approaching you before high-tailing it past him to the other end, picking up the GREEN CRYSTAL under the Monkey Bars. From the top of the Cage, jump on top of the Monkey Bars and run across them. Jump over to the land over the door to find the Silver Key, then go back and free GOBBO #2. Go out the door opposite where you entered this room. Jump to the top of the Monkey Bars and take the Jelly up to the next, then up to the land above. Climb up to the platform and cross the intermittent platform over the Mud Pit. Jump down to the Devil Dantini and take him out, then use the left Smash Box to reach the Gold Key in the air. That Smash Box also hides the BLUE CRYSTAL. Go back across the Mud Pit and ride the Balloon down to the Locked Door, which you can now open and continue through. In the next room, run and take out the Devil Dantini walking around in front of you, then jump across the crumbling platforms, watching out for the jumping Fireballs that pass between them. At the other side, go through the door, since that's all you can do in here for now. In the new area, follow the path of crumbling platforms to your right up to the top, then jump to the intermittent platform while it's in place under the Silver Key, then hop back down to the land where you entered this room. Now, jump to the circling platforms and then to the Red Button in their middle. This starts the middle platform moving back and forth to the mainland, letting you reach the Smash Box it leads to. While standing on that Smash Box, jump and hoist to the crumbling platform hanging overhead, then jump to the other one with the YELLOW CRYSTAL. From there, jump back to the ground and ride the moving platform out to the Smash Box again, which smashes open to yield GOBBO #3. Even though you've got the Silver Key, don't return to the previous room yet. Instead, take the door to the right. In a strip of desert, jump over the Poison Pools. Every other one holds a Scorpion that will jump up and spit a fireball in an arc to the spot you're standing in, if you're close enough. You can tail swipe them in the air if you like, but it's easier just to avoid them. The crystal over the second-last Poison Pool is actually the PURPLE CRYSTAL. At the end, be careful smashing the crate, because of the fireballs being spit at you from the Scorpion. The Gold Key awaits at the very end of the path. Return to the previous room and pass back through the opposite door. Back where you were a few minutes ago, go back over the crumbling platforms to reach the Cage, which you can now open, and press the Red Button. Cross those crumbling platforms one last time, then follow the platforms that you created under the crystals over the mud pit. GOBBO #4 is waiting at the peak. Go down to the Locked Door and through it. In the penultimate room, time your jump across the crumbling platform so that you make it onto one of the circling platforms going about the room, and also so you avoid the Fireball, of course. From the center, swing under the Monkey Bars to reach the Smash Box with GOBBO #5 and return. Get onto another rotating platform and take the path along the small platforms straight out to the Crystal Door. To start the Ghost Race Challenge off on a good note, turn to your left. Just follow the path from there. Keep pace with the Ghost so you won't miss the tiny columns that are only visible due to the crystals on top of them. When you reach the Balloon, it'll make for an easy ride to the Silver Key. GOBBO #6 and the exit are just past it. ALTERNATE ROUTE: To skip the race entirely, turn to the right from the start instead, and do a long jump to the end platform. Get the Silver Key to the left to free GOBBO #6 before banging the Beany Gong. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is located on a floating platform after a series of crumbling platforms in the first area. *The second Gobbo is located in a Cage at the end of the Monkey Bars in the second area. The Silver Key is on the other side of the Monkey Bars. *The third Gobbo is located on top of a floating platform in the third area, to reach it Croc must find a Silver Key (Hidden in the next area.) which will unlock a Cage with a Red Button inside it. Once the Red Button is pressed, a series of floating platforms will appear forming a way for Croc to get to the Gobbo. *The fourth Gobbo is inside a Smash Box on a platform in the fifth area. To reach it Croc must first press a Red Button which will make a platform float towards the Smash Box. *The fifth Gobbo is inside a Smash Box at the end of the Monkey Bars in the seventh area. *The sixth Gobbo is locked inside a Cage in the Ghost Race Challenge with the Silver Key and the Beany Gong next to it. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is inside the second Smash Box across from where Croc spawns in the first area. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is disguised as the second White Crystal under the Monkey Bars. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box with the Gold Key floating above it in the third area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal on top of a platform in the fifth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal floating over a Poison Pool in the sixth area. Soundtrack *Track 43 (Leap of Faith Beginning) *Track 37 "Desert 3" *Track 41 "Desert Cave" *Track 35 "Desert Darkness" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Items * 118x White Crystals (50 before the Crystal Door and 68 in the Ghost Race Challenge, but it's impossible to get them all). Enemies * 1x Jumping Dantini * 1x Stomping Dantini * 4x Devil Dantini * 3x Scorpion Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the 1995 film Land and Freedom. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Desert Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels with the Ghost Race Game Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos